Pranking the almighty Four - A Halloween short story
by trini86
Summary: The title says it all... The war never happened. It's Halloween and everyone is in the mood for a good prank. Only they have their eyes on one member particular this year, Four. This Halloween special has been brainstormed with FDFobsessed and beta approved by Dimpls742 Every afternoon, I will be releasing another chapter.. Leading all the way up to the finale on Halloween Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Where have we been?

**Happy Reading everyone! In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to write a short story. Enjoy, don't forget to leave me comments! Happy Halloween!**

**Possible triggers: There will be adult language, and sexual content.**

**This story will be written as if there was never a war. Tris passed her initiation and time has passed.**

**This story will be given in only Four/ Tobias' P.O.V**

**Pranking the almighty Four**

**About: The title says it all... The war never happened. It's Halloween and everyone is in the mood for a good prank. Only they have their eyes on one member particular this year, Four. This Halloween special has been brainstormed with **FDFobsessed** and beta approved by ****Dimpls742**

**Every day, I will be releasing a chapter up until Halloween. Which I will release the final chapter. Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

**Where have we been?**

I wake up to hair in my face, something I have grown used to over the past year. I don't mind it at all. In fact, I love it. I love waking up and having Tris in my arms, in the bed that we now share in the apartment that is ours.

Growing up in a loveless household, I always thought I would never find love. That maybe I was too broken or unworthy of it. After all I was abandoned by my mother and beaten with a belt and locked up in closets for days by my own father. What's a person to think? But that all changed the day I watched a flash of gray clothing fall through that hole in the ceiling and land into the net. It amazed everyone that a stiff jumped first. When I first looked into her eyes, there was a fire in them. It intrigued me, turned my head in ways no other woman had ever. It didn't take long for my feelings to grow for her. There was something about Tris, I knew that I could trust her, and that she would be the one to tear down the walls I built and show me the way to better myself.

The day that she kissed me in a crowded cafeteria, after her ranking was announced. The whole compound was beside themselves. Never in the past two years and countless women throwing themselves at me have I ever express any interest in them. But Tris was different. She's not like the other women in Dauntless. Not only is she brave like Dauntless where she transferred to. But she is selfless like the Abnegation she was born to be. But, that's not all, she is smart, honest, and kind. Well most of the time she is kind. Even she, like me, struggle with kindness.

It didn't take us long after that day to fully commit to each other. One month after being a member, Tris and I both gave up our apartments and moved into a two bedroom apartment. We no longer saw the point of having two separate spaces. We never spent a night apart. Although I had my spot on the floor for a while, I never really minded. Just having her with me was enough. I respected her fear of intimacy. After all we were both born in Abnegation, drilled that such a thing should only be performed to reproduce and not for the sake of pleasure. But slowly, Tris began to open up to me.

She started by allowing me to sleep in the same bed as her the first night in our new home. I respected her boundaries. Never pushing her, always giving her space. Eventually we began to lose ourselves while kissing, hands would wander. Eventually she felt comfortable to start removing pieces of clothing. It wasn't all at once. It took a long time. I didn't mind it at all, I knew with time and patience it would happen. It would happen when we were both ready to take that step. Now we have no shame. There is no embarrassment between us. I admit I hated the idea of being shirtless around any one. Even with the ink on my back, I hated the scars I carried from my Father. But with Tris, she doesn't look at me like a kicked puppy dog. Instead she looked at me like I'm brave, a survivor, and the scars I carry don't make me less of a man.

Coming back to reality. I turn my head to notice I need get up and get going. Although I much rather stay in bed with Tris' bare skin flush against me. But we are both needed in the compound today. Max announced yesterday that he would need a group of people to help him with the new project building in town. He has selected a group of us to participate. Tris and I happen to be two of them. I don't know who the rest are that have been recruited yet.

I slowly roll onto my side, while sliding Tris off my chest. I stay there on my side facing her for a few more moments. I will never get tired of watching her sleep. This beautiful creature that lays next to me with not a stitch of clothing on her. Her heated skin presses up against me while we sleep, it feels like home. Every morning, I hate the thought of moving. But I know that today is filled with meetings, and surveillance. After all it's the week of Halloween... A holiday that makes people, especially Dauntless members, a little bit braver and more reckless. We watch many pranks on the monitors. Many dangerous pranks. We dispatch a lot medical assistance and guards up to Halloween.

Talk about a prank gone bad. Yesterday Zeke and I watched a man pull a mask over his head. My guess is he thought he was going to scare the crap out of his girlfriend. Why would you scare the crap out of your girlfriend, the one that can easily withhold sexual relations from you, beats me. We watch him ready himself against the wall, waiting for his girl to come around the corner. What he didn't expect was his girlfriend to jump two feet back, scream and than sucker punch him in the face. Zeke and I both replayed that scene countless of times, laughing uncontrollably, while watching the douchebag land right on his ass as his girlfriend ran the other way.

Unfortunately, that isn't the worst of the pranks and I know it won't be the last. Something about this holiday makes people act more like a serial killer. Someone is always trying to make someone else scream, and not in a good, sensual way.

Another thing about living in Dauntless and being known as the Dauntless prodigy with only four fears ... Everyone wants to prank me. They will stop at nothing until they do just that. Last year, Zeke nearly got thrown into the Chasm when he went as far as telling me that Marcus was in the Pit looking for me. I swear, it took everything in me not to throw his ass in the Chasm. The year before that, Shauna and Zeke both teamed up together with Max... They all worked together to form a power outage in the compound, claiming there was a mental factionless person in the compound and he was going knife happy. I still don't feel bad for knocking out Harrison that day.

I finally force myself off the bed. I don't bother to grab my discarded sweats and boxers from the floor to slip on, as I walk bare to the bathroom to shower.

It's funny the habits I have learned but never noticed until I started to live with Tris... For example my bathroom habits. No matter what the circumstances are, I can never bring myself to close the door all the way. I always leave it cracked open. Something I never knew I did until she asked me. She assumed it was my silent way of asking her to join me. Even in our innocent days, when making out and caressing each other on top of our clothes was the farthest we would go. I laughed it off, I never realized I did that. My fear of claustrophobia showed without even thinking. Of course when I explained it to her, I enjoyed the moment her face turned that cute red color as she blushed.

I step into the hot shower and mindlessly go through my routine. My thoughts are still lingering on the bare sleeping beauty that I left in bed. I know sometime soon both her and I will need to take a much needed break for ourselves. Just lock our doors for a few days and forget about the outside world. Tris and I have talked about getting married. Tris has also brought up the sore subject of having kids. We both agreed that we aren't ready, but one day may be open to the subject. I want to give Tris everything... I wonder if my fear of becoming like my Father will always play its part and hold me back from being happy. I turn off the water after I have made sure that all the soap has been rinsed off. I grab my bath towel and pat myself dry. I just wrap it around my waist when I hear a blood shattering scream ripe through our apartment. My blood runs cold for a moment when I realize the scream, was coming from Tris.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for Chapter two, which will be released tomorrow.**

**Brain stormed by FDFobsessed**

**Beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Happy reading everyone **

**Trini  
**


	2. And so it begins

**Happy reading everyone! Day two of our Halloween special! Hope you all continue to read and enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**And so it begins**

_I step into the hot shower, and mindlessly go through my routine. My thoughts are still lingering on the bare sleeping beauty that I left in bed. I know sometime soon both her and I will need to take some much needed time for ourselves. Just lock our doors for a few days and forget about the outside world. Tris and I have talked about getting married. Tris has also brought up the sore subject of having kids. We both agreed that we are not ready, but one day may be open to the subject. I want to give Tris everything... I wonder if my fear of becoming like my Father will always play a part in holding me back from being happy. I turn off the water after I have made sure that all the soap has been rinsed off. I grab my bath towel and pat myself dry. I am just wrapping it around my waist when I hear a blood shattering scream rip through our apartment. My blood runs cold for a moment when I realize the scream is coming from Tris. _

* * *

I don't think twice before I spring into action, I swing the bathroom door open rushing as fast as I can towards the blood chilling scream. I swallow the panic that threatens to override my brain. I need to know what is happening to her.

My legs stop moving, frozen in place when I see the sight before me. Tris standing against our kitchen counter. Her face is a mixture of shock and pain, as she continues to yell at the top of her lungs. She stares at her hand, which is now missing three of her fingers, blood shooting from each stub of missing flesh. But the horror sight isn't what has me frozen. No not at all. What has me frozen is a glimpse of something else.

My eyes fixate on the glimmer string that appears peeking from her long blank sleeve just as it disappears in what should be her skin. Only it's not her skin, it can't be, the texture isn't right, and it is too shinny to be skin.

I can't believe this shit. My own fucking girlfriend!

She turns to look at me, noticing I am now in the room. Her face filled with horror at the scene before her. "Tobias, help me. Please." She yells out. I decide to spring into action. Two can play this game. I run, closing the gap between us. I grab the rag that sits close to the kitchen sink, coming up behind her. Making it look like I am hurrying to help her. I act horrified and concerned. But as I place the rag on her hand with one hand my other hand go for the wire that I saw earlier. It perfectly disconnects itself as I swing it out, it sprays the fake blood all over her clean shirt and hair. That will teach her. She screams loudly in shock at what I have done. She glares at me, for a split second I think that she could possibly be mad at me. I can't help giving her my own glare in return. But then we both see something in each other's eyes, and we both burst out laughing.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" I ask.

"Maybe." She says, catching her breath.

"Can't believe my own girlfriend tried to scare me." I say, shaking my head side to side.

"I figured, if I couldn't scare you than no one could." She says letting out a giggle. She looks down at the mess that is now all over her and the kitchen. "Ugh." She says. "I need a shower." She says turning and heading towards the bathroom. She stops turning back around towards me, "Wanna join me?" She asks with a mischievous smile. I can instantly feel my dick getting hard at the sound of her invitation. I have to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"I can't. I'm already running late." I say. I know it won't take me much to rethink my answer. After all I'm not that late. I try to distract myself from the images of Tris' naked body, pinned against the tile wall in our shower. I shake my head, needing to clear the fog. My finger dips into the red liquid. I eye it questioningly. I smell it, before sticking my tongue out and tasting the familiar smelling substance. "Seriously? Strawberry syrup, Tris." I scream out.

"What? I didn't want to use my points buying fake blood." She admits with humor in her voice. She turns to collect some clothes before heading into the bathroom. Yup, that's my girl.

"You know... I'm going to have to punish you later." I say teasingly. She stops forgetting the task at hand.

"Punish me how?" She asks, challenging me.

"You'll see. I have big plans for you tonight." I say reaching the closet and pulling out a a pair of jeans and a shirt. Although I would love to stay here and torture Tris. I've got to get to work.

"What plans would that be?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's just say... I plan to have you begging for me to make you come for at least an hour." I say in a seductive tone. I watch as her lips part in shock.

* * *

I take another sip of my now cold coffee. I really am starting to hate the month of October, I think to myself. I am watching someone in a mask, throw countless rolls of toilet paper all over Tori's tattoo shop. I start pushing commands into my keyboard, notifying the proper authorities, including Tori herself. Why anyone would be so stupid enough to destroy someone's work place, beats the crap out of me. I am almost done filing the report for this incident when suddenly I hear a,"ah" coming from my boss, Gus. I turn around seeing him spit out Oreo's from his mouth into the trash can. I look around, puzzled to what was happening. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a hysterical Zeke. He has his lips clamped together, his body frame shaking, he appears to be trying to hold his composure but failing miserably.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" I ask leaning in close to him, whispering.

"I did. I replaced the cream filling with toothpaste." Zeke says, losing control of himself. He lets out his laughter.

"Dumb ass!" I say turning back to the screen, finishing up the report.

* * *

I walk into Max's office looking at my watch, noticing that I have arrive with just about ten minutes to spare. I expect Tris to be arriving any moment, seeing that she has been recruited for this mission as well. It hasn't been released who else will be tagging along with us.

Max finally got clearance from the counsel members of the city to purchase one of the sturdier buildings in the city. An idea to honor and respect the hard working Dauntless soldiers whose youth has escaped them or for some reason are disabled. It's a better option than making those with unfortunate circumstances, factionless.

This mission is to secure the building, and place security cameras throughout the inner and outer building. Also, another amazing idea, Max also cleared it with the city that recruiting both Abnegation and factionless will help speed up the process. But first we have to verify the building safe, both from structural issues and people who might cause trouble.

Max has put together a list of trustworthy Dauntless members. A few were picked for our intelligence in surveillance, some were picked for the sake of securing the place, and some for the sake of defense. Besides the recruits, Max has also been working on providing us with a truck with the most needed supplies such as computers, monitors, cameras, batteries, flashlights, plywood, nails, hammers, sleeping bags, food and water, and of course weapons. The project needs to be done by no later than November 1. Leaving us with just a few days. We leave tomorrow.

I sit patiently for the meeting to start. Max is at his desk, making small talk to fill the silence between us. I look up to see Tris walk into the room. I swear no amount of time is long enough with her, she still takes my breath away when she enters a room.

Behind her I see Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lauren and Shauna, all seeming to enjoy some kind of banter. Just a few moments later Zeke and James, along with Eric right at their heels, walk in taking their seats. Tris happily takes the seat next to me, although we try to keep things professional when we work together. We still give each other flirtatious smirks here and there when we think no one is watching us.

"Alright guys, thanks for coming. So I will be brief...assign duties. I'm sure you all have some packing to do." He says looking over some paperwork on his desk. "Four and James... you two are in charge of camera duties. Zeke will be in the control room, motoring the situation and letting you know if the image is clear on our end." He says, glancing between the three of us. "Uriah, Tris, Will and Eric... you three are in charge of security." He says glancing between three of them.

"Security? I thought I was just coming to babysit?" Eric protests.

"Now Eric, we need all hands on deck for this... No room for mistakes. Nothing can go wrong." Max demands. Eric rolls his eyes, crosses his arms across his chest. The past year Eric has been on thin ice. Especially after the last incident during this years initiation. When he was caught getting a blowjob in an empty training room, with an initiate no less. Max was even more furious when another initiate turned up pregnant during initiation, she claimed the baby was Eric's.

"The rest of you will be in charge of boarding up any broken windows, and securing the main doors. We need to ensure the safety of our workers that will start the remodel come next week." Max says. He takes a deep breath. "Any questions?" He asks looking around the room. No one seems to have any. "Great, now get the fuck out of my office. Make sure to be in the garage tomorrow morning. Departure is at ten." Just like that, we all stand and make our way out of the room.

"Hey, Four." Zeke says grabbing my attention. He smirks just before he continues to make his next comment, which by his facial expression can't be good. "Don't forget to pack up some condoms." He says nice and loud. I glance over to Tris, who instantly blushes. I on the other hand have another idea. I hope I don't pay for it later. I lean in a little, hoping everyone doesn't hear.

"Don't have to Zeke. I cum bare, birth control works wonders." I say, watching his smirk fall in surprise. I burst out laughing at his frozen stance. I continue walking, guiding Tris along with me.

* * *

With the approach of the upcoming mission, Tris and I decide to make it an early night. We swing by the cafeteria grabbing ourselves dinner in to-go boxes and taking them back to our apartment. We plan on nothing more than to locking ourselves away for the night, shutting out the whole compound. I still have plans to torture her for this mornings incident.

Of course, I failed to mention to Tris, the suspicious alarm in our apartment. I know she hasn't checked the notifications that our phones received over half an hour ago. The notification alerting us that the front door was open at an unauthorized time. It's an alarm system I created when we moved in with each other, as way to make both of us feel safe about coming home. It's not every day two Abnegation transfers move in together, who also happen to both be Divergent. We both know the risks we take, on a day to day basis. If the wrong person suspects us, we need to be prepared. But something tells me that this intruder isn't here to cause harm, at least not in a deadly matter. It is Halloween in Dauntless after all.

As we approach our apartment, it's a no brainier to what I am about to do. Sure I might pay for it later, but after this morning... It will be well worth it. I unlock our door, carrying our bag of food. My empty hand falls on Tris' lower back, guiding her into our apartment. She enters, oblivious to what may be within these walls. I on the other hand, observe every inch of our apartment. I wouldn't just walk Tris into a death trap if I absolutely thought it wasn't safe. Well safe from real danger that is. I enter our kitchen, pulling out two plates, along with utensils, and cups. I watch Tris head towards our bedroom, telling me that she is going to get our overnight bag and start packing for tomorrow. No doubt wanting to get a head start. I put everything down, and walk around. I'm suspicious of what may be going on.

I allow my senses to go into overdrive, listening to every little thing in our apartment. I hear Tris' footsteps, I hear drawers opening and closing, fabric being rustled, with each other, closet doors are being open, more foot steps, followed by a loud thump and Tris' chilling scream. Yup, there it is.

I pick up my pace, entering our bedroom just in case I'm wrong. I'm proven right by my suspicions when I enter our bedroom. I instantly cross my arms over my chest, smirking and shaking my head at the sight before me. Tris is laughing, pale, and has her hand over her heart, while staring at a hysterical Christina. Christina has a plastic machete, dripping with fake blood and a hockey mask that now sits on top of her head.

"I thought..." Christina tries to get out, but her laughter hasn't died down yet. "I thought... I thought he was you." She says, bending over laughing.

"Really what gave you that impression, my petite, stature." Tris says, trying to get her breathing under control. I haven't moved, nor do I plan too. Although the Candor is Tris' best friend, I know still have to place the fear of God in her. They both look at me, still out of breath. Tris glares at me suspiciously. I know, she knows that I knew something was up. I smile widely at her, turn and head back to the kitchen to finish the task at hand. That'll teach her.

* * *

"You knew, didn't you?" Tris asks, handing me another plate to dry.

"Knew what?" I ask, innocently.

"You knew she was here." She accuses me.

"Maybe if you checked your phone when you gets notifications you would have too." I say with a chuckle. "And no I didn't know it was her. I knew the door had been opened about a half hour before we got home. But I knew there wasn't any real danger." I confessed, putting the last dish away in the cabinet.

"I guess I had that coming after this morning." She says, pouting.

She knows I can't resist that face. I feel myself beginning to twitch in my pants, it's been a long day without being inside her once. I press my body against her back letting her feel the desire I have for her. I swear my hands have a mind of their own, as they snake around her body finding one of my favorite places to touch her. She gasps, as I gently knead her left breast, kissing and nibbling on her neck, as my other hand grabs her hip pulling her against me even more.

"Why don't you make it up to me?" I ask, my voice filled with need for her. Sex with Tris has always been additive. I don't think there will ever come a day that my body doesn't crave her, or that I don't want to be inside of her.

"We have a long day tomorrow." She points out. But I know it wouldn't take much to convince her, seeing that she already has her right hand tangled in my hair holding my head right where I am against her neck, kissing that sensitive spot. Her other hand is over my hand that is still needing her breasts. She moans, as she begins to sway her hips against my dick. Letting me know she wants me.

"So.. we'll sleepwalk. It's Halloween, we'll blend in." I say, biting her sensitive spot. My hand leaves her breasts, slowly trailing it's way down to her pants. Her hand is still resting on top of my moving hand. She can stop me at any moment, if she really is worried about sleeping. But she doesn't. When my hand reaches the waist of her jeans, I don't let it slow me down.I slowly slip into her pants and her panties, wanting nothing more than to feel how wet she is for me. I'm not disappointed, finding her panties completely soaked through, and her pussy nice and dripping with her arousal for me. I lick my lips, anticipation of having them where my hand is, is killing me. I take my hand out of her pants, hearing her disapproving moan. I turn her around almost too roughly as desire clouds my judgment. I crush my lips against hers, forcing her lips to part with my own as my tongue slowly slip into her mouth. She moans into my mouth. My left hand grabs her ass almost too tight, as I hear her gasp at the animistic side of me tonight. My right hand begins to remove the button of her jeans from it's home, and slide her zipper down. Never losing contact with her mouth, we both work on getting her too tight jeans off of her. She doesn't protest when I lift her shirt off her head, and remove her bra.

"Mmm. Tobias. Oh god." Tris moans, as I trail kisses down her neck, to her collarbone. I lift her in one swift motion, placing her on top of our kitchen counter. I pull back, taking in all of her naked glory. We're both breathless, but that won't stop me. I lift my shirt over my head, throwing it on the floor to join her discarded clothes. I go back to where I left off on her body, pushing her to lay down as I assault her breasts with my tongue and teeth. "Oh god." Tris continues to moan, as my right hand supports her back, raising her breasts even closer to me. My left hand once again makes it's way to where everything within me desires to be most. As light as a feather, I graze her wet slit. Tris shivers in response. Slowly I apply more pressure until I am between those delicious lips of hers, finding her center. One of my fingers slips inside her, as my thumb begins to circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves. I continue to trail my kisses further down her body, tasting every inch of her. Tris' hands tangle in with my hair, pressing my face right where she wants me most. Eager to please, I replace my thumb with my mouth. I lick her juices, savoring every drop of her. Mmm, I will never get over how good she tastes. I know she is close by her heavy panting, and the way her hips are raising themselves on their own accord. The sound of her screaming out my name as she is taken over by her orgasm, the orgasm I give her, makes me harder than before. I am grateful I left my pants on. I know I would thrust hard and deep into her right now, if they weren't in place.

Once I know she has come down from her orgasm, I trail my lips up her body giving her breasts more attention on my way up to her mouth. She grinds her hips into me, when I finally meet her lips taking my last shred of control. I undo my jeans, dropping them on the kitchen floor. Tris wraps her arms and legs around my body as I lift her off the counter. In one swift thrust, I am buried deep within the woman I love. I walk us to our bedroom, where I imagine we will be working up a sweat for the next few hours.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3, which will be released tomorrow!**

**Brain stormed by FDFobsessed**

**Beta approved by Dimpls742**


	3. Twas the night before Halloween

**Happy Reading Everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story line, don't forget to comment below! **

**'Twas the night before Halloween and all through the haunted house...**

**Chapter 3**

The morning light came too soon. Tris and I stayed up until the early morning making love. We just couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was well worth the lack of sleep, seeing that we know what the sleeping arrangements will be. But I'll be damned if I don't get to at least sleep next to her. Even though the team consists of friends, with the exception of Eric, I still hate the thought of the lack of privacy and space. But take my one comfort from me while I sleep, and my "Four side" will be extra terrifying for everyone. At least this is only for one night.

Tris and I hustle to get the last minute things we will need for tonight. Nothing too pressing, just a change of clothes, and our toiletries and solar chargers for our phones. Everything else will be provided by Max. I grab our sleeping bags as we head out of the apartment and lock it up behind us.

We make it to the garage ten minutes before we are due to departure. Max, Harrison, Eric, Shauna, and Marlene are already there loading up the truck with supplies that we will need. The truck is an open vehicle, with two seats in the front and a large rectangular bed in the back that has benches around the whole perimeter for seating. A Dauntless vehicle no doubt. Nothing to hold on to other than the seats you sit on.

"Where are the others?" I ask, walking up to Shauna. She stops packing up tools for our mission and looks in my direction.

"Well hello to you, too, Four. Zeke went to go find Uriah. He looked pretty upset." Shauna says. I can see the concern in her eyes.

"Good morning, Good morning." Christina says, perky as usual. She walks up to Tris, wraps an arm around her shoulder, smiling at everyone. I see Will right behind her carrying two sleeping bags, a backpack and a large duffle bag. No doubt the larger bag is for Christina. I know she wouldn't be caught dead without her makeup and hair supplies. I see James and Lauren just entering the garage walking ever so slowly. I see Lauren sipping coffee out of a to-go cup with sunglasses covering her eyes. Lauren is known for her heavy drinking and bar hopping. I wouldn't be surprise if she is nursing a hangover with that coffee.

"Uriah isn't here." I whisper to Tris. "Zeke supposedly went to go look for him but hasn't returned yet." I continue, scratching the back of my neck. "I'm going to go look for them. I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?" I lean in giving Tris a quick peck on the lips as she nods her head.

"Love you." She mouths to me.

"Love you too." I mouth right back.

* * *

I decide to check Uriah's apartment first, thinking perhaps he overslept. My next thought would be the cafeteria, I wouldn't be surprised to find him trying to steal a whole Dauntless cake to bring on the trip. I arrive at Uriah's place, I see that the door is wide open. I cautiously step closer to the door, as I hear yelling coming from within the apartment.

"Uriah, you son of a bitch! You always do this shit. When are you going to grow the fuck up?" Zeke screams out to Uriah.

"Fuck you, Zeke." Uriah screams right back.

I look down at my watch, 10:07. I hate to intrude on a brotherly fight, but I also know Max will have all our ass's on a stick if we keep them waiting for too long. I step closer, looking into the studio apartment. Needless to say, Uriah has impeccable taste. Nothing but black in his house, other than the red lights he keeps for special occasions. I see a very angry Zeke just a few feet away from a just as angry Uriah.

"Fuck me, no fuck you." Zeke says. I see him pull out a knife out of his back pocket. The same knives we use for practice in the training rooms, only there is something off about the knife. The blade has a more dull appearance to it, verses the shiny silver metal I'm used too. What the fuck? I watch Zeke slam the blade into Uriah's chest, as blood splatters out of him. I notice two things that are even more off about this situation. One- the sound of the blade hitting the flesh, doesn't sound like I think it should. Instead it sounds more like a knife pricking a balloon full of thick goo. Two- Uriah's reaction is delayed for the timing of the stabbing. Son of a bitch!

I see Uriah poorly gasp at the pain, as he reaches out in shock at his brother. Zeke steps back with murderous eyes. Uriah begins to crumple to the floor. Before he can take his last breath he gasped the word, Why?

"Because you were fucking late." Zeke says, panting heavily, taking a few more steps back. He must notice my presence because he turns around, looking straight at me. This is so staged. Fucking Pedrad brothers. He shakes his head as if he's trying to clear a fog. He steps closer to me, leaving a pretending to be dead Uriah on the floor. I wonder if someone should tell him the next time he plays, that he should still his chest, so it doesn't look like he is still breathing.

"Four, man. I couldn't take anymore of his shit." Zeke says angrily. I don't flinch as he steps closer to me. I cross my arms across my chest, letting him know none of this shit is being taken seriously.

"You fucking dumb ass. Do you really think I would fall for such an amateur bullshit move? I can see the fake fucking tube of blood under his shirt. Don't give up your day job boys, because this is pitiful." I say, I can't help the chuckle that escapes my mouth as I turn and walk down the hall. "By the way, you're late!" I yell back over my shoulder.

* * *

We've been on the road for about ten minutes already. Some streets are broken, forcing us to go at a snail's pace. We can't risk a flat tire, since we only have one spare. Although the distance isn't too long of a stretch so we should be there in the matter of minutes. Thinking of what just transpired before our departure.

"Four, bro. come on, you know we had to try. You're like legendary, no one can frighten the Almighty Four." Zeke said patting me on the back. I couldn't help but give him the almighty Four stare. I still cannot believe he honestly thought that stupid move would have worked to begin with.

"Whatever, at least that stained carpet isn't coming out of my pocket. Dumbass." I returned the pat on his back, smirking when his expression changed into realization of how many points he'll have to dish out for that stupid move.

"Fine. Whatever. Just do me a favor, okay?" He said. He paused waiting for me to nod for him to continue. "Just watch out for Shauna." He leaned in closer to me, whispering so others couldn't hear. "We are not telling anyone, but we just found out she's pregnant." He says, I can see by the wide smile, this is obviously happy news. I match his smile.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you both." I said, as I patted him on the back.

Tris and I have discussed having children. We agreed that now isn't the right time. We enjoy having our adult time, and want a little more time to be selfish, before having to give that up. But it wasn't a no. We figure in a couple years time we will be there. After all, we're young and in love.

"Thanks. She wanted to be a part of what Max is doing, so she refused to drop out of the mission. But I would feel so much better knowing you got her back." He said with pleading eyes.

"You know I do." I promised, right before I jump into the back of the truck.

"So what building are we taking over?" Will asks, breaking the silence.

"Umm." Eric says looking down at his clipboard. "The building used to be called, The Congress Plaza Hotel" Eric answers. I see Will's face instantly pale at the sound of the name. I wonder what that's about?

"The Congress Plaza, are you sure?" He asks again.

"Did I stutter? Yes I'm sure." Eric says. Will nods, not adding to Eric's growing irritation.

"Does it matter?" James asks.

"Will loves history. He knows everything there is to know about this city." Christina says, proudly.

"So tell us about this building then." Shauna says, challenging him.

"Are you sure? It's one of the craziest ones." Will says. He lets out a sigh, when everyone nods.

"So the building was originally constructed in 1893. It was one of the first buildings to be built after the Great fire back in 1871. But the original name of the hotel used to be called, the Auditorium Annex. It was built across the street from a popular theater and Millennium park. It was meant to be a gold mine considering the location."

"The hotel was built in portions, the first tower was designed by Clinton Warren. The second tower, the south tower was constructed later between 1902 and 1907, it was designed by the firm Holabird and Roche. By 1909, they built a giant ballroom that connected both towers. It was the first ballroom in America to have air-conditioning. By 1909 the hotel had the capacity of over 1000 guest rooms."

"For unknown reasons, the hotel couldn't hold on to it's owners. By 1911, the hotel had approximately five owners. That is when the new owners changed the name to match it's location, which was Congress street."

"In the 1950's it underwent more renovations, once again by new owners. They added levels of suites, including one that was called The Presidential Suit. They also added the first night club to be located within a hotel called the Glass Hat." As Will continued to go on and on about the Hotel's history, we all have matching faces that looked shocked. Tris, Shauna, Marlene all have their mouths wide open, taking in the information. We all knew Will was originally from Erudite, but he sounds more like a textbook come to life, than Dauntless at this moment.

"One of it's owners back in the 1920's, were Al Capone. Al Capone was known for being one of the leaders of the mob. They were a group of highly skilled criminals. He used the Hotel as a cover story to have his "business meetings" there. It was also known that there he would carry out gruesome acts of torture and murder. There surmised that is how he smuggled the dead bodies out to get rid of them. There were witnesses that said they could hear cries of people being torture through the night."Okay, that's creepy.

"So are you saying this place is haunted?" Eric says, humor in his voice.

"I'm just recalling my research..." Will says, clearing his throat before he continues.

"There were additional reports of a six year old boy running around in the hotel. It was believed that during WW1, a young mother came to stay in the hotel with her two sons. She was supposed to wait for her husband to arrive so they could all start a new life in Chicago. But, as the story goes, her husband never arrived, and the distraught mother threw herself and her sons out of a hotel window to their deaths. It was reported that one of the bodies didn't make it to the city morgue: that of a little boy who had spent decades chasing guests. No sightings of the mother were reported."

My mind instantly goes to my own Mother. The Mother that left me for her own selfish reasons. Leaving me with the monster that raised me. The Monster that only gave me attention when he felt like lifting the belt to my back, or a fist to my body.

"There were also reports of the guests staying in room 411 making more calls to security and the front desk than those staying in any other room in the hotel. People staying in that room, reported seeing the dark figure of a woman who kicks them awake. Guests also reported seeing objects moving and hearing terrifying noises. The room inspired an author by the name Stephen King who wrote his famous story 1408, about a hotel room that is notorious for causing suicides." He says. He blushes once he finishes, from embarrassment from his knowledge. But before anyone could hassle him about his textbook knowledge the truck comes to a stop. We stand at a large two tower building, which surprisingly has most of it's windows. The statue in front looks to be in meticulous condition. It's a horse, standing on it's back legs with a cowboy riding it.

* * *

As we walk inside, it's as if we are walking back in time. It looks like time has frozen within these walls. The double doors swing outwards, with horses as knobs. The lobby has a large chandler in the middle and the room has many couches, plus a large front desk, a few large baggage carts sit near the main door. Other than collecting hundreds of years of dust, it really feels like this place was abandoned out of nowhere. Those that were here, just walked out and never looked back. We walk further into the hotel's first floor, past the grand staircase. We find what Will refereed to as the Glass Hat night club. There are a few couches, a dance floor, a bar with all the liquor still on it's shelves, hanging on the walls, and the stools standing upright. All still in perfect condition, just covered in layered to of dust.

"Alright. Now we're talking." Eric says clapping his hands together, and smiling like a kid who just discovered a free stash of candy. We all watch as he jumps over the bar and starts to pick out bottle.

"Eric, come on. That crap is hundreds of years old." Shauna says, disgust written all over her face as she watches Eric take a swig of tequila.

"What?" Eric says, as he pulls the bottle away from his lips. "This shit gets better with age, sweetheart." He takes a big gulp. When he comes up for air, he sighs loudly in delight. Jackass. "What? You guys aren't children. You have your assignments. Now go, be gone." He says, waving his hand in the air. I shake my head side to side. He's unbelievable.

We continue to explore the hotel's first floor, finding the dining room, a large kitchen, an indoor pool that has dried up, a gym filled with work out equipment, even shops that have been left untouched.

"Alright let's get to work." I suggest. We all head back out to the truck to start unloading. Will, always the Erudite, follows us pulling along one of the luggage carts, suggesting that we use it to unload everything.

We all silently get to work. We set up headquarters in the lobby. I pass out a radio to everyone, so we can keep in touch. Although everyone has their cellphones, the signal does seems a little iffy in these walls. I guess it was good thinking to bring these radios. I also have to carry a second one. One for communicating with the team locally. The other has a longer range, it communicates back to Zeke and Max.

I watch Tris and Uriah begin the perimeter set up, as the others begin to board and secure the windows. Even though the building has the original windows, Dauntless will be replacing them to make them more energy efficient. James and I begin working on the outside of the building, installing the cameras.

"Come in, Zeke. We are in position. Over," I say releasing the button on the walkie talkie.

"Go ahead, Four. Ready when you are. Over." He says, static following his words. I watch as James adjusts the angle of the camera. Zeke radios in that he is getting a clear picture. We continue covering every inch of the perimeter outside. It doesn't take us as long as we thought. I glance down at my watch, noticing it's time for lunch.

James and I enter the lobby to find the others already preparing lunch. It's nothing fancy, just sandwiches, fruits, and some potato salad. We have a small camping stove for dinner tonight, and breakfast tomorrow.

"Outside done?" Tris asks. She hands me a paper plate filled with food and a bottle of water. I take a seat on one of the couches, and wait for Tris to join me.

"Yeah. We're going to start on the first floor." I answer. "Nothing down here?" I ask. Although I already know the answer to that question... I would have heard something by now, if they had come across any factionless, on the first floor at least.

"No. Nothing yet." She says, taking a bite of her sandwich. "It's so weird." She whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking a sip of water.

"Well... think about it. Most of the functioning buildings have been taken over by the factionless, even been raided thoroughly. But this place... is perfectly untouched." She says. I nod, as the same thoughts have already crossed my mind before.

"What do you say... While we are here tonight, we can act like we're on vacation?" I whisper into her ear, so others can't hear. "You know what they say about vacation sex?"

"Mmm. And what is that?" She asks seductively.

"Best sex is when it's away from home sex" I say, remembering our extracurricular activities last night. I begin to hardening, longing to be inside her.

"Tobias." Tris whispers, after making sure no one is close enough to hear our conversations. "We went three rounds last night. Was that not enough for you?" She asks, smiling.

"Enough of you? Never." I vow. I lean in slowly, wanting nothing more than to have her lips on mine. But we are jolted apart when we all hear the sudden laughter of children echoing through the hotel. We all look at each other, shocked and frozen in place. Shauna paused with her sandwich just inches away from her lips. We all look around the lobby... Where is that coming from? What the hell? Then as sudden as it started, it stops. Leaving us all in silence.

"Y'all heard that shit right?" Eric comes in, still carrying the bottle of tequila. I notice it is nearly empty. Shit, he's wasted.

"Eric, you think it would be wise to lighten up on that stuff, at least until the building is secure?" I say almost in a whisper. Obviously we are not alone. We need to be cautious. Sure that was the laughter of children, but they may not be alone.

"What are you? My mother?" Eric says taking another swig of the bottle. Fuck, just what I need. I run my hand through my hair. I turn back around signaling everyone with my fingers, pointing at my eyes and than circling the same finger in a circle. Almost everyone nods, except for a very stubborn Eric. Idiot. We break up into three groups checking the downstairs first, pulling out our weapons in case there is trouble. It was agreed that we carry a loaded pistolon us at all times on this mission.

I take Tris and Shauna in my group. Uriah, Marlene and James go the opposite way. Leaving Christina, Will and Eric in the lobby to keep an eye out for signs of trouble. Just like when we arrived nothing has been disturbed or touched in any way. The two teams sweep the first floor, going from room to room. Nothing.

We all circle back to the lobby, with confusion written on all our faces. My mind begins to spin. We haven't even started to check upstairs. The hotel has fourteen floors, two towers, and ballroom that connects the two towers. I sigh, thinking that's so many places for a factionless person to hide. I look at the two groups with my finger pointing up. They all nod agreeing "they" could be upstairs. We're going to need to clear the building completely before we proceede with anything else. As important as this mission is, safety is our number one priority. I lean in towards James to whisper to him to take the odd numbers floors, and we will take the even numbers, staying within this tower for now. He nods agreeing with the plan.

We ascend the stairs in a line. Weapons drawed in case there is trouble along with flash lights. Both groups split up, each going their separate ways when we reach the second floor. I keep Tris and Shauna behind me at all times, they follow my every footstep. We try to mind our footsteps, in case there is someone else here. They won't hear us coming. We check every room. Tris and I created a system, as I enter the room first checking the main room, closet and under the bed, Tris checks the bathroom. Shauna stands in the doorway, eyes open towards the hallway. It takes us ten minutes to clear the floor.

Just like discussed before everything is left neat and clean, other than the cobwebs, and the layers of dust. I am left wondering if the manager had the workers clean each room before leaving the hotel once and for all.

We reach the fourth floor, our eyes and ears continue to be open as we continue to clear each nook and cranny. Everything seems to be in order. Nothing touched, or taken in what looks like a hundred years. Until we reached room 441, I open the door slowly trying not to make a sound. Not like the other rooms, this room is a total mess. Sheets are torn and thrown around, the mattress has been torn, drawers are broken and scattered around the room, the window has been broken long ago, and the bathroom stinks and has been stained with blood. I don't know what has conspired here, but one thing for sure, at least one person didn't leave this room alive.

Within two hours, we cleared our seven floors and make our way down to the lobby. I wonder if the others have come across our unexpected guests yet, I would imagine they may have landed on one of their floors.

We enter the lobby, I am not surprised to see that the other team hasn't made it back yet. Tris, and Shauna both sit down on one of the couches, each sipping a bottle of water.

"Why don't you two finish up your lunch while we wait?" I suggest more for Shauna than Tris. Not that Tris doesn't need to eat. Her small frame paired with our extra curricular activities, means she needs all the extra calories that she can get. But I did promise Zeke that I would watch out for Shauna. Although I don't have any experience with pregnant women or babies... I would imagine it's important for them to eat as much as possible. Right? Luckily, neither of them argue, they pick up their plates once again and resume finish their meal.

I hear footsteps approaching. Although I'm almost a hundred percent certain it's the other group, I have my gun drawn in case I'm mistaken. The first one I see is Marlene running full force towards us, her dark tan looks more like a ghostly white. On her tail, I see an equally pale Uriah. They look frantic. James is jogging right behind them. They all hold tightly to their guns. They reach us, out of breath, bending over, resting their hands on their knees.

"What happened?" I ask. Did they get attacked?

"I... I..." Marlene struggles with her words. She looks up for help from Uriah.

"Man... we don't know. There was... shit what the fuck was that?" Uriah asks turning towards James. I look up at James, irritation starting to overwhelm me. If something happened they need to speak up.

"We checked every floor, and cleared it. That is until we got to 13th floor. There were whispers and laughter from everywhere. But at the same time nowhere. Four, no one was on that floor but us, we cleared every one." James explained. What?

"How is that possible?" I ask, irritation finally taking over.

"Ooooo. Spooky." Eric says follows by his laughter. Good for nothing leaders.

We sit down, finishing up our meal and discussing our options. James and I both agreed to securing the door that leads from this tower to the ballroom closing off any access to the other tower for now. It's best to set up the cameras in this building and have the security of Zeke's eyes on us. Right now it feels like we are sitting ducks.

While we work, Tris and Uriah are stationed downstairs. Tris' job is securing the main door, while Uriah isn't stationed in just one spot, but is ordered to continue walking around making sure all is good. Shauna is ordered to follow Will, James and I as we work on setting up the camera feed on each floor. Christina minds the stairs. I have no doubt in my mind that if there is someone in this tower, one of us is bound to come across them. It takes us all afternoon and well into the night, but every hall, every angle has a camera. Zeke and I have been in touch during this whole process, making sure the signal is clear and the camera is angled just right. By eight we are beyond worn out and hungry. We are more than happy to call it a night. We make our way back down to the lobby. I am beyond thankful when I see the others have already set up the lanterns and have started up the camping stove. Dinner consists of hamburgers and raw carrots and peppers.

I look in the direction of where light snores are coming from. I see Eric, clinging to a nearly empty rum bottle. Rum? He was drinking tequila the last time I saw him. Dumbass.

"He's been passed out for sometime now, drunk himself to sleep." Christina says, catching my gaze. I nod, not really wanting to caring right now. Maybe I should be grateful I don't have to deal with him. Eric isn't known to be such a sloppy drunk. In all honestly he is known to be a rough, horny ass drunk. As long as he stays away from the women in this group, I don't give a damn what he does.

After dinner, we all play a part in cleaning up. We all agree to call it a night, seeing that we have an early morning tomorrow, since we still have to secure the ballroom and second tower. We feel safer as a group, so we decide to lay out our sleeping bags throughout the lobby. Some take the couches, others take the floor. I see Shauna has taken my advice to sleep on one of the couches in the center of the group. As for Tris and I... well we'll find a private corner of the lobby. We will join both our sleeping bags so we can at least have contact through the night. I hate the thought of sleeping in our clothes. I'll admit I've gotten quit accustomed to having skin to skin contact. I never knew feeling someone else in my arms, their bare skin flushed against mine, and even hearing them breathing could give me so much comfort. But in a room full of our friends. I know that can't happen. The protective side of me would probably beat the crap out of Uriah or Eric if they so much as looked at Tris naked. Hell, I would beat the crap out of them, while I was still naked. I probably wouldn't even realize it either. Although I know Tris isn't something to claim, she is a prize to have... There will always be that possessive side of me that doesn't want anyone to look at her, or touch her. She is mine, just like I am hers.

It took some time to finally fall asleep. Even though I have Tris in my arms, her head against my chest, our arms and legs entwined. Tris' steady breathing and close embrace is what finally lull's me into sleep. I dream of Tris' lips, her hands, her everything. But then my dream clashes with reality and I don't know what is real for a moment. I feel Tris hands slipping into the waist of my pants, stroking my manhood to life. Suddenly I am well aware of her breasts against my arm, as her lips graze my neck. It takes everything within me not to moan loudly at her actions.

"Tris?" I whisper, hoping I don't wake anyone up.

"Shhh. Come with me." Tris says, as she slowly takes my hand pulling me to my feet. She bends over grabbing one of our guns, securing it behind her. I don't hesitate to follow her as she leads me out of the lobby and up the stairs. She leads me to the second floor, room 209 to be exact. I am in shock by her actions, as I watch her open the door and close it right behind us. She nearly jumps into my arms the minute she closes that door. She crashes her lips hard against mine. She moans into my mouth as I pin her against the wall. Our hands roam freely, exploring each other. She slowly untangles herself from me, sliding down my body, back to her feet. But our lips never break contact, my tongue sneaks between her lips and begins to explore her mouth. She slowly pushes me, turning me so slowly that I don't notice until my back is the one against the wall. I grab a hold of her hips, bringing her close as possible. Wanting her to feel how much I want her.

My hands begin to knead her breasts. She moans, breaking our kiss, leaning her head back .I take full advantage of her neck, as I devour her. Her hands wrap around my wrists, pinning them against the wall next to my side. We both know if I wanted to touch I would. She finally lets go, giving me a look not to move. I don't. Her hands begin to undo my pants, moving them down to my thighs. Our lips continue to move in sync. She breaks the kiss suddenly as she pushes me even harder against the wall, as she kneels down in front of me. Suddenly, I can't breath, as she licks the base of my dick up to the tip. She slowly begins to take me into her mouth. The parts of me that doesn't fit in her mouth, she compensates using her hand. She begins working me slowly, bobbing her head up and down my length. She picks up the pace. Her hot mouth, the suction, feels amazing. I know I won't last long, I never do. I feel myself tensing, my balls tightening as I get closer to my release. I try to keep my moans and screams to a minimum. But I find it difficult. As her name leaves my lips, I release myself into her mouth. Like always she moans as she swallows my load down her throat. Fuck, that's hot.

I help Tris stand, as I try to get my breathing and heart rate back to normal. I can never get enough of her. Once she is stable on her feet, she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me to her lips. I begin to return the favor, undoing her pants, pushing them down to her feet. She doesn't bother to step out of them, instead she turns around bending over, leaning against the dresser. She panting heavily, wanting me inside her. I let my hand explore her at first, rubbing the smoothness of her ass, than allowing my fingers to find the one place I always want to be. My fingers begin to circle around her bundle of nerves, teasing her. She moans, throwing her head back. I pull my fingers slightly away from her slit, letting them enter her entrance instead. With every scream, ever moan she lets out, I can feel my dick jolt back to life. It doesn't take long for me to get hard again, ready to take her. I stand up straight, gripping her hips, as I line my dick up with her entrance.

"Tobias, please." She begs. She knows, what that does to me. I enter her completely in one thrust, I lean forward devouring her lips as I slowly pull out of her and as hard as I can slam right back home. We frantically move against each other at an unbelievable pace. As I feel myself approaching another release, my hand sneaks around to rub one spot I know she can't refuse. She screams my name as she reaches her own orgasm and it sends me over my own cliff, yelling her name as I release my seed into her depths. I don't know how long it is before we move again, I wrap my arms around her body, still buried deep inside her, my head buried in her hair. She has her head hanging down trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow night. I need that." She says between pants.

"I'm not complaining." I say. Just as I am about to pull gently out of her, we break apart suddenly at the sound of knocking circling us around the room. We quickly pull up our pants, securing them in place. What the fuck? Once the knocking has come full circle it stops. Tris and I both look at each other questioningly. But then the room begins to shake. I take Tris into my protective embrace, as we try to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Is it an earthquake? We rush down the hall, and down the stairs. Once we have escaped to the hallway, the floor and walls have stopped moving. We continue to hurry down the stairs to make sure the others are okay. To our surprise everyone is still sound asleep. Everything appears to be the same as we left it.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter, which will be released tomorrow.**

**Brain stormed by FDFobsessed**

**Beta approved by Dimpls742**


	4. All Hallows Eve

**Ch 4 part 1**

**All Hallows Eve... Where danger is just around the corner.**

To say that I barely got any sleep is an understatement. When Tris and I came back from our adventure, we wordlessly made our way back to our corner, lowered ourselves to our bed, and settled in. Tris took sometime to fall into slumber herself. I tried to ease her nerves, by rubbing circles on her back. Usually her steady breathing, and her body flushed against me would lull me into sleep, but I can't, knowing that someone here tried to mess with Tris and I during our extracurricular activities... What's worse is they're too much of a coward to own up to it. At least with Uriah and Zeke they are quick to take ownership. My mind continued to play back the whole situation in my head, and I wonder who would have the balls to do such a thing to me.

"Morning." Tris whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Morning." I say, as gentle as I can. I feel irritated from the lack of sleep, and from the intrusion. The last thing I want is to take it out on her. She pushes her hand against my chest, lifting herself into a sitting position.

The sun is just beginning to rise. If we want to make it home with a mission accomplished, we need to get going. I follow behind her, lifting myself into a sitting position, nodding my head. I turn around seeing everyone else is still sound asleep. I stand, stretching my hands over my head. I do an inventory of my body, as I feel the soreness and stiffness in my back. I see the mischievous smile that appears on Tris' face. She stands making her way to the folded table, that holds the camping stove along with a few pans. She picks up two, turning smiling even wider than before. I match her smile, catching on to her plan.

I continue to watch the love of my life, as she steps up on a vacate sofa and begin to slam the two pans against each other yelling at the top of her lungs. "WAKE UP!" Suddenly the room comes to life, as they all jump up from being startled. I laugh, almost falling over. Although I may not know who messed with us last night, this almost feels like justice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? God, I wish you were still an initiate, I would have Four throw knives at you again. Hell, I might still do it myself!" Eric yells. Will turns over, covering his head with a pillow. Christina curses at Tris. Uriah clings to Marlene's body, pulling her body to cover his. James on the other hand, sits up scratching his head.

"Time to wake up." Tris laughs, I can't help but join her. At the same time, I'm prepare to protect her from the grumpy, sleepy people.

Breakfast went as could be expected. Powdered eggs, and fruit to tide us over untill lunch. I really want to get back to Dauntless, where we have real food. We all prepare for the rest of the day. Uriah and Christina to stay behind to guard this tower, as the rest if us go work the other tower and ballroom. James and I carry backpacks full of cameras, tools and wires that we will need. Tris, Marlene, and Will prepare for both security and securing any broken windows we might come across. We head out, securing the ballroom first. We plant cameras in every corner of the ballroom, and one in front of every bathroom. We move at a quick place, securing the first floor of the second tower. We place four cameras in each room on the first floor. Discovering another restaurant, conference rooms, a few offices, and what was a second pool, that is also dried up now. Just like the other tower, everything seems to be cleaned and in its place. The only thing that seems out of character is the many years of dust, dirt, and discoloration.

We continue working, James and I have fallen into a comfortable, wordless routine. He pulls each camera from the bags, and loads it up with batteries, while I mount it on the wall with Zeke correcting the angle in my ear. We continue to push through the first floor without so much as a hiccup. We continue the same routine up the stairs, and down the corridors of the floor. We mount four cameras down each hall. Since we decided to clear each floor as we go, it was agreed it was in our best interest to stay together as a team. As James and I work on the cameras. Marlene and Will work on boarding up any broken windows. Tris works alongside them, securing and clearing the rooms, as we continue down the hall.

"Four, come in, Four. Over." Zeke says, breaking the silence. We just installed the third camera on the second floor.

"Yeah, what's up? Over." I say.

"Yeah, that first camera you installed has moved. Needs to be corrected. Over." Zeke says.

"What do you mean it moved? Over." I ask. Turning around to see exactly what he is saying. It's no longer mounted on the wall. It looks as if it has been removed from the wall, and nicely placed on the floor along with it's screws. What the fuck? I look over my shoulder at James, who seems to be just as speechless as I am. "Did you see how that happened? Over."

"One minute it was fine. The next minute all I see are feet. Over." Zeke answers. I walk back picking up the four screws and the camera. "You need to scrub those shoes, man. They need it. Over." Zeke says.

"Fuck you. Over." I say.

"Maybe when you get home. Over." Zeke says. I roll my eyes.

"Should I tell Shauna, you are cheating on her? Over." I say, jokingly. As I place the camera back in place, securing it once again with screws.

"Oh. She knows how much I love you. She's just a cover story, until you realize we are meant to be. Over." He says, I can hear a fucking sniff.

"Good to know. Is the camera angled right? Over." I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine pooky. Over." He answers trying to sound more feminine. Oh geez.

"Great, going back to installing the rest. Over." I say.

"Roger that." He says in a teasing tone.

We move on to floor three, and four, running into no problems. We all work quickly and efficiently. At this rate, I have no doubt in my mind that we will make it back to Dauntless before dinner. My stomach rumbles at the thought of a slow cooked, savory meal. The powdered eggs, and fruit, obviously were not enough to hold me over. It only adds fuel to my already burning desire to get Tris. Other than food, I want nothing more than to have Tris in my arms without a stitch of clothing keeping us apart and in bed.

"Four, come in." Zeke says. I can hear the bewilderment in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. You forgot to say, over. Over" I say.

"That same camera moved again." Zeke says sounding more frustrated.

"What?" I say. How, I tighten that sucker up. No way that came undone.

"Yeah, all I see are feet. Over, Dumbass." Zeke says.

"Alright, I'll check it on our way back down. Over, Fucker." I respond. What the fuck is going on?

"I swear I just put the hammer down right there." Will's voice carries from one of the rooms.

"Well you are wrong. It isn't there now." Marlene says. I can tell we are all wanting nothing more than for this mission to be over and done with. Everyone seems to be sharing the same irritation.

"I am never wrong." Will says, I can hear the anger growing within him. What the? I have never heard Will get upset.

"Really, then what is this?" Marlene says as I peek inside 4201. I see a very upset Marlene pull the hammer out of it's holder from Will's belt. Will looks down, sure enough seeing a hammer being pulled out by Marlene.

"Well I didn't put that there." Will says, shock on his face.

"Right, sure. The boogy man did." She places the hammer in Will's hand a little rougher than she would normally. She turns and walks out of the room.

The sounds of children laughing coming from down the hall, disturbs us all. We walk toward the sounds of children, and draw our guns. I look at the other members, signaling them to be silent with my finger. Once they all nod, I take the same finger pointing down the hall. We move as one down the hall, looking in each room. We don't risk speaking, instead using our hands and eyes as a form of communication. We reach the end of the hall, feeling somewhat lost. There is no one here. We look around, confused and shocked.

We work silently and quickly. After what we experienced, well, we don't know what the hell we just experienced, everyone wants to get the fuck out of here. As we head back down to the first floor, I don't forget to stop off to once again fix that damn camera. Sure enough, it is sitting neatly on the damn floor with the screws in a pile right next to it. I keep the group next to me as I re-mount the God damn camera and head back down, across the ballroom and back to the lobby.

When we arrive, Will instantly embraces Christina, as if he is holding on to his lifeline. I watch as Marlene mirror Will's actions with Uriah. James goes to start packing his stuff, anxious to get the hell out of here. I look around, noticing someone is missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Shauna?" I ask. As if on cue, we hear the loudest, most murderous scream... There isn't a second to waste, when I realize the one screaming has to be Shauna.

I lead the group down a series of hallways, into what looks like a study. Was this here, this whole time? I never noticed it before. I continue to follow Shauna's desperate screams for help. But I don't see her. I know we are close. I place my ear against a wall. Somehow she is behind it, I hear her. I knock on the wall, looking for a way in. This hidden study makes no sense to me. As I see it, a crack in the wall. Will yells out that it might be the secret tunnels he read about. He steps forward trying to help me figure out just how to get in. Uriah is panicking as he paces around the room in circles. His hands supporting his head. I hear something crush hitting the floor. He must have bumped into something.

"Guys, check this out." Uriah demands. I turn around in just enough time to watch him push a big red button that was covered by whatever is broken on the floor. With in seconds parts of the wall, slides to the side creating a doorway down a dark path. We pull out our flashlights, and without a second thought enter the tunnel. I tell James to stay behind, just in case of anything. He nods his head, no doubt not wanting to go into the tunnel anyway.

Just as before, we hold up our guns along with a flashlight. We all move together simultaneously through the tunnel as quietly as we can. I hear the uneven breathing from Tris, who is right behind me. Thoughts begin to run through my head at how dangerous this situation is. I can't stand anything happening to the woman I love most in this world. I prepare myself to fight for not only myself, but for her as well.

As we go deeper into the tunnel, we can hear the desperate cries and screams coming from Shauna. From the sound of her screams, I know she has to be hurt. Suddenly we hear the most chilling scream yet, followed by total silence. I pray for Shauna's well being. My flashlight catches something on the floor, I approach the red, liquid on the floor, bending down to touch it. It's thick and slimy. As I raise it to my nose to smell it, it's blood.

I continue to lead the group, following the trail of blood down the blood. It ends right at a dead end. There is no body, no way out that we can see. We turn around following another path down the tunnels. I hear Tris' footsteps become unsteady behind me, right before she nearly falls. I turn catching her at the last second.

"Thank you." She says, breathless. I look down, my flashing illuminating an ancient skull on the floor. Just feet away, I see scattered bones all around the floor. They seemed to belong to several bodies. Suddenly I am the one needing a lifeline to hold onto. I keep my arm tightly around Tris' waist, not willing to loosen my grip for any reason. I need to keep her as close as possible. I shine my flashlight, towards the rest of the group. My stomach drops when I realize we are lacking one more person.

"Where's Uriah?" I ask, I instantly hear my Four voice making it's appearance. It's like second nature to me, to cover and protect my emotions from everyone, no matter what. Everyone looks around, not knowing how to answer my question. Marlene looks devastated as tears uncontrollably run down her cheeks. I shine my light everywhere, anywhere, in hopes that I will find him. Maybe he fell, maybe this was all too much and he passed out. There is no way someone just took him, without even making a sound. He was right here, we would have heard something.

"Um.. Four?" Tris questions.

"What is it?" I ask, not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"Your hurting me." Tris says, I can hear the pain in her voice. Just like that, I stop what I am doing and turn around. I never even noticed that I grabbed a hold of her hand. I am holding on for dear life. Even my instincts protect Tris without even thinking of it. I let go of her hand, letting her open and close her grip painfully. Once she feels the blood rushing back into her fingers, she reaches back out and takes my hand again. My mind won't slow down as I look into her eyes, I see nothing but fear and concern. It's then I look around at the faces of everyone else. I make the choice... It's time to go. I grab Tris' hand firmly but am careful not to hurt her again. I turn us heading back in the direction that we came.

"Wait, where are we going?" Marlene cries out. "We need to find Uriah. I can't... We can't." I can hear on the verge of a complete meltdown. I can't imagine what I would be feeling if I were in her shoes, and Tris was suddenly missing. I suddenly stop, closing my eyes tight. I turn to face her, refusing to let Tris' hand go.

"Marlene. We are not leaving him. We are not leaving either one of them. But this is above us, we need help. We are going to get everyone outside, and call for help." I explain. She continues to cry, but nods her head. " We can't help them, if we can't keep ourselves safe." I turn back around and once again begin down the tunnel again.

We make our way back to the lobby as fast as possible. We don't stop, we don't slow down. We push all the emotions and fears down. As we reach the lobby, I begin to calm down slightly. But, we don't slow down and we don't stop. James rushes to keep up, not understanding what is happening.

"It's time to go, everyone out, right now." I say in a firm voice as we pass a very confused Christina and Eric. I continue walking towing Tris behind me by the hand. We reach the double doors, our only barrier that holds us from the outside world. I push with all my might, by they won't budge. What the hell?

"Four?" Tris asks, confused. Will pushes past her and Christina. With his help, we both begin to push as hard as we can. But the doors won't budge still. Damn it.

"What is going on? Where is Uriah and Shauna?" Christina asks.

"They're gone." I say turning around, looking for anything to help us get this door open. I don't care if I have to break down this damn door, I am getting Tris and the others out of here. I grab a hold of a chair, telling everyone to step aside as I use it to try to break down the door. Nothing works.

"Whoa Four, chill man." Eric says. But I don't stop. I see Will beginning to look around for anything that he can use too. We won't stop. We can't stop. Suddenly the sound of feet and clapping approach us from behind, we all freeze from the panic to turn around to see Max appear from one of the halls. What the hell is he doing here? I step through the team to tell Max what is going on.

"Max, we need back up, Shauna and Uriah are missing..." I begin to say, but stop myself as I take in his laughing expression. What the fuck is his problem? Then I see it, Zeke coming out of the same hallway that Max came out with. Only he isn't alone, his arms are around both Shauna and Uriah, who appear to be unharmed. Son of a bitch.

I look around, taking everyone's expression in. I can tell some were in on it, some were not. Marlene is laughing along with Christina, and Tris, while Will and Eric both look extremely stunned. Wait, Tris is laughing?

"Haha. I knew sooner or later we would get the Almighty Four. Just didn't know it would take all of us to do it." Zeke says, letting go of Uriah and Shauna and patting me on the back. That asshole.

"By the way, pay up Zeke." Max says holding his hand out.

"Well worth it." Zeke says handing him his point card.

"You guys made a bet?" I ask, I can't believe this bullshit. "And you." I turn pointing my finger at the woman I love. "You were in on it?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I had to. It was too good to pass up." Tris says between her laughter and panting. I shake my head pretending to try to show my disappointment and anger. I take her by surprise, I bend over scooping Tris over my shoulder, and swatting her ass. She screams my name, which threatens to make me hard. She should know tonight there will be no mercy in the bedroom.

**The End**

**Happy Halloween! **

* * *

**A/N**

**Stayed tuned for A blessing in disguise, a thanksgiving short story premiering November 26th**

**Brain stormed by FDFobsessed**

**Beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Happy Halloween everyone be safe and have fun!**

**Trini**


End file.
